


Batman

by KitKaos



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioner Henderson looked at the scrawny figure in front of him, trying hard to stay focused. Nevertheless, he couldn't help an amused smirk. "So... Batman, what brings you to Metropolis?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman

**Author's Note:**

> double drabble - inspired by a news item about a real-world hero in a Batman suit :)

Commissioner Henderson looked at the scrawny figure in front of him, trying hard to stay focused. Nevertheless, he couldn't help an amused smirk. "So... Batman, what brings you to Metropolis?"

He had to admit, the costume was good - suit, cowl, cape, even the full utility belt. It all looked like the real thing. Now if only the man were a tad - scrap that!... a lot more muscular, he could even believe that the Dark Knight had made it all the way down from Gotham.

Before the fake Batman could answer, though, Superman had arrived. He was the real thing, no questions there - 6'4", broad shoulders, iconic suit, spitcurl, otherworldly blue eyes (usually dulled behind thick lenses). It was Superman alright. "What's the matter, Commissioner?" he asked in a no-nonsense tone, although Henderson was surprised to see mischief twinkling in his eyes.

The next instant Superman turned to the fake hero, still keeping a straight face. Henderson wondered briefly if this was what superhuman composure looked like. "Batman, old friend, what brings you here?"

The man blinked, but boldly started, "Superman, old friend. There's..." He hesitated, then dismissed what he wanted to say. "Oh, f*** it. Can I get your autograph?"


End file.
